Unity of the Calm!
by Knoto
Summary: Ami/Hotaru pairing in the early stages. Part of the one shot Unity series where I prove Hotaru can be paired with each of the Inner Senshi on multiple levels if used correctly. Rated M for the topics of conversation that require an open minded outlook.


**Unity of the Calm!**

A/N: alright guys! Here's the thought process, I have to do a Hotaru/Ami fiction to prove a point. Yeah, I know, off the wall pairing, but I'm a Hotaru enthusiast so here we go! Like I say, Hotaru CAN be paired with any Inner Senshi! Please be aware that you should have an open mind when reading this fiction.

I don't own Sailor Moon!

* * *

Ami scratched her head as she toyed with her current homework assignment. Micro biology was giving her a particularly daunting task of coming up with an essay that had surpassed her personal best. It wasn't easy for Ami too one up herself, but that's exactly what her teacher had assigned her to do. By the window sat Hotaru with her head at rest on the wall. She always found that to be her favorite perch in the Mizuno residence.

Ami smiled at the calm features that had always enveloped one of the youngest in their group. Momentarily she hoped Usagi would learn some restraint that Hotaru could easily display even at the most chaotic of times. Many theories could arise of how the Senshi of death and rebirth could garner such restraint yet all could be disproved within an instant. No one really understood her, at least none of the inners anyway. Looking back, that had been one of Ami's main reasons to learn more about the girl before her. She wished to reach out and understand the one person who could quite possibly be the most misunderstood.

The soft thud of the heavy textbook closing caused the girl to open a single eye, smirk, and then return to her previous stance. "Finally given up have you?" Crossing her arms she snuggled herself into a more comfortable position. "Just as well, in the end that biology won't do you any good."

"Perhaps not for you, however for me it will prove useful." Ami said as she stood and made her way towards the window sitting across from her shorter companion. "You seem pretty nonchalant about almost everything in your life." Noting the stack of books that hadn't been opened, Hotaru seemed careless about school.

"If only that were really true." Sighing, Hotaru decided Ami needed a new way to test her brain. "You love reading those books; but they won't tell you anything but scientific crap. Really, I can't blame you for being like the rest of the world. You seek wisdom, but you don't know what's past the mortal realm, even I can barely explain it. Still, to say I'm careless of life is the exact opposite of reality." Her lavender eyes bore into Ami with that admission.

"Well, I guess you would be right on that point. I don't know anything like that, but for me I'm not sure I can just blindly believe in any actual deities' ether." Azure eyes became downcast as if she felt she had thrown caution into the wind. "I feel like we need something else than just blind faith sometimes, but I don't really believe in either fully. Both have faults, and points to dispute depending how one views things."

Smirking Hotaru allowed herself to accept the confusion of her friend as simply that. There was more too the girl in front of her than most cared to realize. Sure the woman of science wished to believe in something past what the mortal realm could grasp with simple logic. "In a way, I think we all wish to believe in something out of this world, quite honestly look at who we are for prime example. We are empowered by deities, but even I feel there is a higher power out there someplace that governs what we can and can not accomplish. Fate may have something to do with it, but one thing Setsuna can't ever answer is who decides this fate. Someone has to have a hand in it somewhere, and I don't think it's just grandfather time."

"What about you?" Ami said her eyes shot up hesitantly, almost fearful of asking the one thing she had always wanted to know. "You have some of the strictest guidelines of what you can and can not do. Who places those restrains on you?" Momentarily she shot her eyes to the nearest distraction possible, afraid to look the smaller girl in the eyes.

"I haven't a clue how far that verdict could span in range." Hotaru shook her head as she straitened her posture a bit. "I can assure you though; it's the restraints I do have, that allow me to think that there is some type of higher power someplace. If I over step bounds I pay a price as well, that's my balance. I can play up my powers momentarily, but I am not anything near a higher power. None of us are." She stood up and looked out the window allowing her breath to fog the glass slightly before turning to Ami continuing her thoughts. "Rather I like to think we are simply pawns used to help the delegation of fate. If it has a will, we must follow it. Within that I also think it is our choice how to interpret what fate has aligned for us, and to act accordingly knowing we may suffer consequences should we take a wrong act."

"Well, you could be right. I wish to amuse both possibilities; maybe one day I'll know how to really base my choices. Until then I guess the only thing that can be guaranteed is there is some driving force in everything we as living beings do in our lives. Weather it is simple evolution, or that of an ultimate being, I'll just have to wait and see." Ami stood and joined Hotaru's gaze out the window before walking back to text books.

"That you will," Hotaru agreed before thinking for a moment. "However if we are throwing musings back and forth I have another question for you." Turning and walking next too the Senshi of Ice she sighed and looked at the floor. "Should we be walking the wrong path in our lives, and should we choose to right those wrongs of the past who, or what would help us to accomplish this goal?"

Ami sighed not really sure how to respond. She lifted the smaller girls face slightly so she could look into the eyes that could instill fear into even the most hardened of opponents. What Ami had seen in that instant wasn't something she should feel fear from. It was clam, an understanding of the world around them that perhaps weren't fully answers, yet weren't fully questions. Hotaru's eyes were that of wonder, much like Ami's. There stood only one difference, Ami was amazed by science, and was analytical of everything that had numbers and figures. Hotaru, the only Senshi to travel to the realm beyond mortality wished to understand what she has seen fully.

Both of them were one in the same by this fact. What ever the answers were, they knew that not everything would be granted by the questions posed. Perhaps it was the nights of musings that allowed them to open up questions of mortality, life, death, and everything in-between that had made the spark of curiosity turn into a burning flame.

Who would one day advance first made no matter, but both of the girls knew that night that something would change slowly. Both were smart and sought more than simple sex and romance, they wanted intellectual intercourse as well. They both needed someone who wouldn't stop asking questions, welcoming answers that perhaps could be shunned in the grand scheme of things. As long as they could muse to themselves and openly speak their minds, then a deeper understanding could one day take hold of them. When that day would come both women would welcome it willingly as another answer amongst many paths fate could lay before them.

* * *

Please Read and Review!


End file.
